


Moment of Triumph

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Training, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an intensity that Nyssa brings to everything that makes Laurel feel like every nerve is jangling and all her jagged edges are sharp enough to cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> for an anonymouse who requested: Nyssa/Laurel: Laurel FINALLY pins Nyssa to the floor during training.

Training with Nyssa is different from training with Ted. There's an intensity that Nyssa brings to everything that makes Laurel feel like every nerve is jangling and all her jagged edges are sharp enough to cut. She wants to be good--better than good. She wants to live up to Sara, which is a thought she'd never expected to have, let alone be driven by. She's sure she's trading one addiction for another, but at least this way she can help people instead of hurting them.

Nyssa pins her and says, "Your mind is elsewhere, Laurel. You must be vigilant at all times."

Their sessions go like that a lot, but there comes a day when Laurel is focused, sharp and on point throughout their spar, and maybe Nyssa is the one who is less than attentive (though Laurel knows Nyssa could swat her like a bug if she really wanted to, even if she was distracted), but she pins Nyssa to the mat for a full three count, elbow at her throat and knee in her belly.

"Very good," Nyssa says with a smile that warms Laurel to her toes.

She knows it's weird, knows a therapist would have a field day with the way her feelings for Nyssa are tangled up with her feelings for Sara and Oliver, envy and desire and an urgent need to prove herself worthy. She hasn't brought it up because aside from a few experiments in college, she's never really been with a woman, and she isn't sure Nyssa would welcome anything more than the delicate, growing friendship between them.

She keeps Nyssa pinned for a few moments longer than she should, and then she scrambles to her feet, hoping Nyssa will think she's just savoring her first victory rather than anything else.

Nyssa's knowing smile as they head to the locker room to shower isn't reassuring, but Laurel decides not to think about it right now. There are too many other things to worry about.


End file.
